


Day of Love

by ocean_bakon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_bakon/pseuds/ocean_bakon
Summary: Chan can barely control his instincts around Felix because his blood smells absolutely lovely.





	Day of Love

**Author's Note:**

> >Disclaimer: Felix and Chan have only one year difference in this short story.<

The body count was up to eight now. And Chan frankly didn’t care. How else was he supposed to get his midnight fill? 

He lived a normal life in the morning, not having to worry about melting in the sun, much less sparkling. Vampires in his day and age weren’t bothered by the stupid sun. 

By night he was a ruthless hunter, eager to get his fill of blood. He could go a week after feeding before becoming weak and frail, but why wait when killing people was so much more fun? 

Chan led himself into his first class of the day, which he hated the most. He hated all of this classes, but this one he hated especially. 

He sat down in his regular seat, free seating being available. But this was HIS seat and everyone knew. No one asked him to move. 

Chan just had that look about him, with his blonde hair and electric blue eyes that changed red under the moonlight. And his rather plump lips that his classmate, Lee Felix, wanted to kiss so bad. 

Ever since Chan walked through the classroom door on the very first day of classes, Felix knew he was the one for him.

But he didn’t have the courage to talk to Chan. Chan looked like he could kill you in a single wave of his hand. 

Felix sat in the seat next to the blonde haired boy. Chan rarely talked to Felix, throwing a simple wink his way or a ‘Hey’ when they walked through the halls.

Chan noticed every glance that Felix took, every stare, and every time his gaze was upon the vampire. He found it cute that the human thought he had a chance with this almighty beast. 

And maybe he did have a chance. He often found it hard to control his instincts around Felix because his blood smelled absolutely /lovely/ and Chan would love to have him as his dinner tonight. 

But alas, he would have to wait. Inviting him to his house on an ordinary day would be conspicuous, but on the day of love it would not be. 

Valentine’s Day was only a few days away, and Chan would have to wait to have Felix’s precious blood in his mouth until the day came. 

The class creeped by slowly. Every minute seemed like an hour. Maybe it was because Chan was so eager for Valentine’s Day to roll around. Or because the teacher was absolutely awful at teaching. 

Maybe he would be Chan’s dinner for the night. Yeah, that sounded good. 

The day went on, and Chan upheld having the teacher as his dinner. The body count was up to 9.

The next day, he had a stranger that was aimlessly walking the streets at night. The body count was up to 10. 

This day, he would get to have Lee Felix. While Chan was out the night before, he picked up some roses and chocolates because those are what everyone desires on Valentine’s Day. 

A dying house decoration and heart failure. Chan placed the chocolates in a decorated box that he made himself and held the roses in his hand as he made his way to the school building. Inside little tag on the thin plastic cone the roses were held in, he wrote his address and a special message only Felix would see.

He walked into the building and took a breath before walking into the class. 

Felix was right in his seat, reading a book about a wondrous world of imagination. He was always here before Chan. And that was even more convenient for him.

He walked to Felix’s seat and stood in front of it. “Felix.” He said, tapping on his desk. 

The boy looked up and nearly screamed when he saw Chan. “H-Hi Chan.” He said shakily, not being able to control himself.

“Felix, be my Valentine?” He held out the chocolate and roses. “It’s really cheesy, but I’d absolutely adore the answer yes come from your lips.” 

Felix blushed a dark crimson. The kid was at loss for words, and Chan had to refrain from laughing out loud. After a few moments, the boy let out a simple ‘yes’. 

“Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.” Chan said, clapping his hands together as he sat down at his own seat. “Oh, and the message on the roses, read that after school.” 

Felix blushed darker, if that was possible. “Okay...” He said softly. Chan watched as Felix slowly opened the box, not wanting to damage anything. 

A warm smile spread across Felix’s face. “Thank you, Chan.” 

Chan winked. “Anything for you, beautiful.” 

Chan heard a squeak come from the boy next to him, and he chuckled to himself. 

He looked over to see Felix had his face in his hands to hide his blush that spread to his ears. 

Chan decided to have a little fun and flirt with the boy. This was going to be his last day of living, after all. “Oh don’t hide your cute little face. I love seeing it.” He whispered into the boy’s ear.

Chan didn’t have to stretch much. The seats were practically touching. Felix took his face out of his hands and looked at Chan. 

This boys face was so red, Chan thought he was going to pass out. “There we go. My beautiful Felix.” 

Felix hadn’t talked this whole time. He didn’t know what to say. Chan kept throwing unfamiliar compliments his way and Felix got flustered more and more with each one.

The bell rang, signaling that class had started, and it ruined Chan’s fun. 

A teacher walked into the room and started teaching. And it wasn’t the same stupid teacher from before. 

All throughout class Felix would take glances at Chan, which Chan responded with winks and blown kisses. This would fluster Felix even more than had been so he decided to stop looking at Chan’s angelic face. It was hard. 

Chan didn’t have any classes with Felix after this class, so he wouldn’t be able to make the boy blush anymore for the rest of the school day. 

As they were walking out of the class, Chan planted a small kiss on Felix’s cheek. “See you later, beautiful.” He said and then turned the opposite way to his next class. 

Chan couldn’t look back and see how much he had flustered Felix, but all through out the day whenever they passed through the halls, Felix would always have a red tint upon his cheeks. 

The school day had finally ended and Chan walked faster home then he normally did to prepare everything. He didn’t need to prepare anything at all but since this was a special holiday, he decided to do a bit of decorating. 

He arrived home and set his binders and things in the kitchen, setting the table, placing red candles around his house, and putting his special red satin sheets and blankets on his bed.

He then changed into one of his most favorite outfits, which was an extremely short black shirt that barely covered his stomach, jeans that added tone to his legs, and a jacket that ran to his thighs. 

Chan had just finished making the main dinner course for Felix when the doorbell rang. 

Chan set the food on the table and opened the front door, being met with an adorably dressed Felix. “Good evening, beautiful. Did you dress up just for me?” Felix was dressed in a sweater and shorts that had small chains hanging from each loop. 

The boy hesitated and looked at Chan before he nodded. Chan held his hand out for Felix to take, his small hand almost fitting perfectly into Chan’s huge one, Chan feeling Felix’s warmth radiate off his skin. 

Chan led the boy into the house, shutting the door behind him. “I made dinner for us. You want to eat now, beautiful?” He asked.

Felix would never get tired of that nickname. “Sure. Thank you, Chan.”

Chan sat down at the table and gestured for the rather nervous looking Felix to sit next to him. “Beautiful? What are you so nervous about? Come sit next to me, I don’t bite.” 

The younger boy blushed and walked over to the table, sitting down next to Chan. 

Chan watched his every move. Felix then sat there, not sure of what to do. Chan chuckled. “Okay scratch dinner. We can eat later.”

Chan got up and held his hand out for Felix. “Wait are you sure? It’ll get cold...” Felix said, taking Chan’s hand.

“How long do you think we’re going to be away from the table?” Chan teased, raising an eyebrow at Felix.

Felix blushed and looked down. “I-I...” He stuttered.

“I’m teasing you, Felix. Loosen up a little. Are you always this tense?” Chan asked, leading the boy slowly to his bedroom.

“I mean, this is my first time being so close to you. I’m at your house for Christ sake. I don’t know how to actually process that I’m at my crush’s hou-“ Felix threw his hands over him mouth. 

Chan started laughing. “Everyone knew you liked me, beautiful. Nothing to hide there.” 

Felix lowered his hands and continued to follow Chan to his room. 

Chan slowly opened the door and smiled as he saw Felix’s reaction to his room. The room was all red, Chan having painted all of his lightbulbs a red color when he first moved in. There were red candles littered about the room, each one with a flame at the very top. 

“You- are we- I...” Felix was at a loss for words as Chan pulled him into the room, sitting him down on his red satin sheets. 

“I decorated just for you, beautiful. What do you think?” Chan asked. 

Felix took a look around, taking everything in. “It’s very red...but why’d you decorate for me?”

Chan chuckled and sat down next to Felix on the bed, resting a hand on his upper thigh. “Oh Felix...did you not read my little message on the roses?” 

“I did. It was your address...right?” Felix asked, looking at Chan’s hand before looking at his face. 

Chan chuckled. “There was something on the back.” Chan leaned in, his hand sliding up his leg to rest on Felix’s hip. He then whispered the message into Felix’s ear, the boy’s jaw dropping wide open. 

Chan moved his other hand to Felix’s hip, pulling him onto his lap by the small chains that adorned his shorts. Felix let out a squeak as he got pulled into Chan’s lap. 

“The noises you make are so cute, beautiful. Will you make more cute noises for me?” Chan whispered, peppering kisses on Felix’s neck, having to restrain from biting into his skin right then and there. 

Felix let out a breathy moan that was supposed to be a ‘yes’. Chan smirked against the boy’s skin, grazing his teeth against the soft tan skin of his neck. 

Chan leaned over Felix which resulted in Felix’s back upon the bed and Chan hovering on top of him. Chan moved his thumbs up Felix’s hip and into his sweater, his fingers resting on his bare stomach. 

“Can I take this off?” Chan asked, already pushing the soft fabric up his torso.

Felix pressed his legs together. “Please...it’s so hot in here.” He panted, already becoming aroused. 

“Is my babyboy excited already? We haven’t even done anything yet.” Chan teased, sliding the sweater up and off of Felix.

Babyboy. Baby. Boy. Was Felix hearing correctly? 

Chan pressed kisses into Felix’s stomach, trailing up until he was finally at his mouth. He crushed his lips against Felix’s, having no trouble slipping his tongue into his already wide open mouth. 

Their tongues danced together, Chan practically sucking on Felix’s soft tongue. 

Felix pulled Chan closer to him, becoming eager to have all of Chan. 

Chan felt Felix pull him so he purposefully pressed himself against Felix, ever so slightly rolling his hips into Felix’s. 

Felix let out a low moan in Chan’s mouth, the noise vibrating in his mouth. Chan pulled away from Felix, a string of saliva falling from Chan’s mouth onto the side of Felix’s face. 

Chan brushed it off Felix’s face with his thumb, pressing his thumb into Felix’s lips.  
Felix opened his mouth and started sucking on the vampire’s thumb, running his tongue all around the finger. 

Chan rolled his hips further into Felix’s and felt his hips buck into Chan’s. 

“Eager aren’t we? Chan looked down and their waists and saw a slight lump in Felix’s shorts. “And hard? My babyboy is already hard for his master. How cute.” Chan pulled his thumb from Felix’s mouth and lifted himself up, sitting right in whatever gap there was between Felix’s legs. 

“Babyboy, I’m a little tired from all of that work. Can you do Master a favor and strip completely?” Chan asked, running his tongue over his thumb. 

Felix got up and pushed his shorts off, revealing a pair of nice silk panties. Felix threw his socks and shoes off, and then looked at Chan. “M-Master I’m...done.” He whispered.

Chan raised a brow and took Felix’s full body in. He would be lying if he didn’t think this boy was drop dead gorgeous. Chan then noticed the panties and let out a soft chuckle. “You did not wear panties just for me. Leave those on. I want to take those off myself.” 

Chan patted the bed and Felix walked over, laying in his previous position. Everything after that was a beautiful tangle of legs and bodies, melting into one. 

And that night, the body count went up to 11.


End file.
